A wide array of anticorrosion coatings are known in the art. One group of such coatings contain organic titanates and/or organic zirconates. Although satisfactory in certain regards, many of these compositions are free from water and so precautions must be undertaken to avoid exposure or contamination with water. Chelation techniques are known in which the titanates and/or zirconates can be modified to thereby allow their incorporation in aqueous systems. However, a need remains for a strategy in which such agents can be incorporated into an aqueous composition which then enables their subsequent use in an anticorrosion composition.